The Dark Heir
by Danny Hellcat
Summary: 13 years ago the Dark Lord died. Harry Potter became a hero that night. However Voldemort left one thing that no one saw coming. A heir.  Takes place during the Goblet of Fire  I own nothing!
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Dark Heir

"MY LADY!"

The Dark Lady, wife to the Dark Lord, turned around as one of the Death Eaters came running in. It was late and her husband had left for some important errand. Such a thing made her sad. Lord Voldemort was her lover. He cared and gave what he could. But there were times like these she wished for him to be who he used to be.

Tom Riddle.

"What is it?" The Dark Lady asked.

"The lord…" The Death Eater was having a hard time speaking. "He's dead."

The Lady's eyes widen. Her husband was dead? How? A baby's cry shook her from her thoughts. Looking down to little child she saw that now he was all she had that was left of Tom. Only a year old and now without a father. Her child was Voldemort's son. Then it dawned of her. If Voldemort was dead, then that meant those that knew the boy the Dark Lord sired was real (There had been rumors of a Dark Heir for some time) they would kill him or use him. She couldn't protect him. Only other choice there was for them was exile. Stepping forth she spoke to the Death Eater.

"Tell the others that with the Dark Lord gone his Lady had to leave so that his Legacy could live on." Taking a deep breath she continued. "When the time comes the Dark Heir will return."

"Yes My Lady!"

She turned away and left with the child. Looking back at it before she vanished she spoke soft, kind words.

"Don't worry my little Robin. No one will hurt you."


	2. Wally's Family

Chapter 1: Wally's family

Robin stood by with his teammates as Batman briefed them on their new mission.

"Your next mission is in England." Batman spoke. "For some time there has been a second community living side-by-side with the world in secret. The reason that the rest of the world, besides a few, know they exist. They have done this for centuries. However despite how long they stayed hidden what they do can attract the wrong kind of attention. One of these things is a game of their called Quidditch. This month is their "World Cup". Their government is worried that with such a large event that something may happen. You're mission is simple. Make sure that nothing goes wrong."

Looking left and right at his teammates he saw their expressions. Artemis seemed peeved that it was a babysitting mission. M'Gann and Kaldur didn't seem to mind. Connor was wondering was Quidditch was and then Robin's eyes fell upon Wally who had paled when Batman brought up Quidditch. Robin's bat-insets told him that Wally knew something and wasn't telling. Yet before he could figure a way to ask Kaldur spoke up.

"Very well. We will do our best to make sure everything is okay."

Wally gulped.

The team moved out. Robin was about to the leave the room when Batman called out for him to come with him. Following Batman into another room Robin pondered what was going on. Entering a new room he saw what appeared to be nothing but an old man in long robes waiting for them.

"Robin, this is Dumbledore from England. He is the one who told me about this."

"Nice to meet you young boy." The man known as Dumbledore replied. This guy was a bit creepy, but that didn't get to Robin. He faced Joker, one old man was no scare. Robin looked over at his mentor. He wanted to know why he was introduced to this man. Batman spoke up.

"This man runs a school in England for the people who you are going to protect. It's called Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Dick asked.

"Yes. You're going to be going undercover." The Dark Knight told.


	3. This is new

Chapter 2: This is new

During the whole trip on the bio-ship everyone was silent. Megan could feel Wally's worries. But she couldn't tell what it was about. Artemis was smirking at the fact that Wally was sweating about something. Kaldur was thinking about the mission that laid before them and Superboy was blocking her out. Robin on the other hand was pondering about earlier.

_Flashback:_

"_Undercover?" Robin asked._

"_Yes." Batman replied._

_Crossing his arms Robin asked point blank was he was too do. That's when Dumbledore spoke up._

"_Simply all you are doing is seeing how everything is at a teenage wizard's school. You'll see how we train our people and let the League know that we can be trusted." He said._

"_But why me? There are others who do magic. I can't." Robin pointed out._

"_Robin, According to Dumbledore your name came up onto the list of students that go to his school. How I don't truly know. All you need to know is that you will be going as a civilian and that you will be needing to keep a small profile."_

"_Okay, but why me? You know I can't use magic." Robin said._

"_Was your mother name Mary Grayson?" Dumbledore asked._

"_I- I-" Robin stuttered. "Yes, how did you know that?" _

"_To begin with Mary Grayson was one of the students at Hogwarts." As he spoke Robin's mouth dropped open. "She was one of the best. Yet this was during a sad time. A wizard known as Lord Voldemort was trying to take over our world. He had many under his commode. Those who followed joined out of fear or because they thought he was right. He killed those who were muggle-born and any who stood in his way."_

"_What's a muggle-born?" Robin asked._

"_Someone without magic." Dumbledore answered."Magic is passed on from the parent to the child. If the parent was a wizard then the child would be a wizard. However from time to time muggle may have a child who turns out to be a wizard. Because of these there is some hate between them and pure-bloods." Dumbledore looked down and to the side. That fact was something that allowed the war to start._

"_So what you're saying is that my mom was a witch therefore making me a wizard?" Robin asked. This was unbelievable._

"_Yes." Dumbledore answered._

_This was going to take time getting used to._

_End flashback_

"We're almost there." Megan spoke bring Robin out of his thoughts. Megan put the Bio-ship into camouflage mode and they flew over a field covered in tents. Looking out the window Robin could see tents that looked to be too unreal to be called tents. One looked like a min-palace. Wally moaned.

"What's with you Baywatch?" Artemis asked. She wanted to know what made Wally more miserable than her.

"Nothing! Everything's fine!" Wally nearly shouted this. Artemis settled back into her seat. Landing in the woods Megan opened the door of the ship to allow them out. Kaldur grabbed the paper they would need to allow them onto the fair grounds. They walked for a while till they reached the man who was in charge of the area. He was a man named Roberts. Giving their papers and money they were allowed through.

It was early. Some of the people in the tents were stirring. Some of the little kids were already up. They passed two girls flying by on toy broomsticks. This was going to be one hell of a day.

"-It made his ears shrivel up." Said a voice from behind. The tem didn't think much of it until the same voice spoke up again from right behind them.

"Wally?" it said.

Wally along with the rest of the team turned around to face another red-head.


	4. Explaining

Chapter 3: Explaining

"Wally?" The red head asked. The kid set the bucket of water he had with him down and spoke again.

"It's been ages since we last saw back in America!" He yelled. "Why are you here in England? You said you hated Quidditch. Who are your friends?"

"Ron! What are you doing?" Spoke a mousy brown-haired girl.

"I'm just taking to my cousin from America Hermione." Ron retorted.

"Cousin?" Artemis asked amused. This was going to be fun.

"Yes, so what?" He covered. "I got cousins in England."

It's the fact that your cousins are in the area that we are protecting." Kaldur remarked. Robin turned his head away in a futile attempt to cover his laughing. It didn't work and Wally shot him a look.

"C'mon you should meet up with Dad and the rest. Harry staying with us too." Ron went on as he motioned for them to follow him. Wally tried to move away, but his team pushed him forward. Hermione and Harry followed with the water and it wasn't long before they meant up with the Weasleys.

"You've been ages," said George.

"Met a few people," said Ron, setting the water down. "You not got that fire started yet?"

"Dad's having fun with the matches," said Fred.

Mr. Weasley was having no success at all in lighting the fire, but it wasn't for lack of trying. Splintered matches littered the ground around him, but he looked as though he was having the time of his life.

"Oops!" he said as he managed to light a match and promptly dropped it in surprise.

"Come here, Mr. Weasley," said Hermione kindly, taking the box from him, and showing how to do it properly.

At they got the fire lit, though it was at least another hour before it was hot enough to cook anything. That gave them enough time to meet Wally's friends and family. Wally tried to keep it short. Failing because of the twins. After that they spent their time watching the rest of the camp. Wizards that worked for the Ministry ran by trying to keep things in order. Mr. Weasley pointed who they were. Robin paid close attention in case he needed any of that info.

At, the fire was ready, and they had just started cooking eggs and sausages when Bill, Charlie, and Percy came strolling out of the woods toward them.

"Just Apparated, Dad," said Percy loudly. "Ah, excellent, lunch!"

They were halfway through their plates of eggs and sausages when Mr. Weasley jumped to his feet, waving and grinning at a man who was striding toward them. "Aha!" he said "The man of the moment! Ludo!"

Robin had seen many weird things, but this was new. Ludo Bagman was wearing long Quidditch robes that were too small for him. A broken nose covered his face and along with the way he looked it was like staring at an overgrown schoolboy.

"Ahoy there!" Bagman called happily. He was walking as though he had springs attached to the balls of his feet and was plainly in a state of wild excitement.

"Arthur, old man," he puffed as he reached the campfire, "What a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming….and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements….Not much for me to do!"

Meanwhile behind him some wizards were trying to make sense of a fire shooting sparks in the air. Percy tried to point that out but no pad mind to it. Mr. Weasley on the other hand introduced Ludo and everyone. During that Robin finally was able to tell who was who.

"That's a lot of kids." He thought.

"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?' he said eagerly, jingling what seemed to be a large amount of gold in the pockets of his robes. He went on about how many have already betted on the game.

"Oh…go on then," said Mr. Weasley. "Let's see…a Galleon on Ireland to win?'

"A Galleon?" Ludo Bagman looked disappointed, but recovered and asked if any other wanted to bet.

"They're a bit young to be gambling," said Mr. Weasley. "Molly wouldn't like-"

"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts," said Fred as he and George pulled at their money. "That Ireland wins-but Viktor Krum gets the snitch. Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand."

"You don't want to go showing Mr. Bagman rubbish like that-" Percy hissed, but Bagman didn't seem to think the wand was rubbish at all, on the contrary, his boyish face shone with excitement as he took it from Fred, and when the wand gave a loud squawk and turned into a rubber chicken, Bagman roared with laughter.

Percy was in shock and Robin couldn't help but grin. Meanwhile Mr. Weasley tried to talk the twins out of it. Bagman didn't care and wrote down the twin's names. Then he asked if they could keep an eye out for Barty Crouch. Percy at the mention of his boss went into how he could speak 200 languages. Robin listened put up with all of the talk. It was like one of Bruce's parties. Old people talk about things that were work. Later he meant Mr. Crouch who reminded him of some of his teachers from Gotham. Meanwhile he heard hints of something happening at Hogwarts after the summer. He paid very close attention to it in case he found out more, but it was no use. But he did laugh with the twins when Mr. Crouch called Percy Weatherby.

After that he waited until the Quidditch World Cup started. Hopefully it would be better than the politics they talked about earlier.


	5. Sorry

**Dear Readers:**

**I got a lot going on with school and family aka keep my fanfic hidden from. So I decided to put some stories on hold like the Dark Heir, X- Justice, etc. until I made a few more chapters to give you guys what you want. Also I did publish a new story with Young Justice called What am I? That and I plan to work on some one-shots. So for now I'm trying to take it easy before I go nuts.**

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
